


Śmiech to zdrowie

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT5, PWP, bottom!both, tak jakby, top!both
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, o co poszło? — wtrącił Harry, zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka.<br/>— Ci barbarzyńcy mają tupet twierdzić, że nasz seks jest nudny — wysyczał Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Śmiech to zdrowie

Harry przerzucił stronę w książce, prostując nieco kolana pod przyjemnym ciężarem nóg Louisa.  
— Wygodnie ci? — zapytał chłopak, nie odrywając wzroku od laptopa.  
Harry wymruczał potwierdzenie. Leżeli w ciszy jeszcze przez kilka następnych minut, kiedy nagle rozległo się pukanie.  
— UWAGA WCHODZĘ! — wrzasnął Niall i Harry nie zdążył się odwrócić, aby wymienić z Louisem zdziwione spojrzenia, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i blondyn wszedł do ich pokoju. — Och, jesteście ubrani, to świetnie.  
— A co to ma do rzeczy? — zapytał Louis. — Czego chcesz w ogóle? Jesteśmy zajęci, nie widzisz?  
— Zaraz zaczyna się mecz, a mówiłeś, że chciałeś go z nami obejrzeć. Liam właśnie wrócił z piwem. No to jak?  
Harry leżał plecami do drzwi i w połowie pytania wrócił do czytania książki, więc nie widział tego, ale poczuł, że Louis zamyka laptopa i odstawia go na szafkę. Po chwili krótkiego szamotania, Louis zabrał nogi i podsunął się w górę.  
— Idziesz z nami? — zapytał cicho, wciskając nos za jego ucho.  
Harry kiwnął głową, odwracając się, aby pocałować go lekko.  
— Jasne, skończę tylko ten rozdział. Schowaj dla mnie ze dwie butelki, co?  
Niecałe dziesięć minut później schodził już na dół, ale zamiast skandowania z telewizora, z salonu dobiegał go oburzony głos Louisa.  
— Jak w ogóle możecie tak mówić, to koniec naszej przyjaźni! Zrywam umowę, zespół przestaje istnieć.  
Harry ruszył tam, czując się delikatnie zdezorientowany. Louis stał na środku pokoju z rękoma założonymi na biodrach. Mierzył trójkę pozostałych chłopców wściekłym spojrzeniem.  
— O co chodzi? — zapytał Harry, podchodząc do niego. — O co poszło?  
— O nic — powiedział Liam, przechylając się, żeby móc widzieć ekran telewizora. — Twój narzeczony...  
— _O nic?_ — sapnął Louis, teatralnym gestem przykładając dłoń do ust. — Od dzisiaj...  
— Daj spokój, Lou — mruknął Zayn, odpalając papierosa.  
— Nie dam...  
— Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, o co poszło? — wtrącił Harry, zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka.  
— Ci barbarzyńcy mają tupet twierdzić, że nasz seks jest _nudny_ — wysyczał Louis.  
Harry zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc.  
— Nudny, w sensie?  
— W sensie, że wszystko jest zawsze takie samo! Obciągnij, rozciągnij, włóż i wyłóż!  
Harry zerknął na chłopców — wyglądało na to, że zdążyli zapomnieć o aferze i wrócili do oglądania meczu. Mówiąc szczerze, on sam nie rozumiał tego całego zamieszania, ale Louis szarpnął jego dłoń, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
— Musimy ich wyprowadzić z błędu, skarbie — wyszeptał z błyskiem w oku i zanim Harry miał szansę zareagować, podszedł do stolika i wyłączył pilotem telewizor. — Słuchajcie — oznajmił, ignorując ich przekleństwa. — Mamy wam do opowiedzenia parę historii. Nie, Niall, kochanie, to nie może zaczekać, obejrzysz sobie powtórkę później. Liam schowaj ten telefon, albo przysięgam, że Sophia dowie się nieco o twojej historii wyszukiwania. — Odwrócił się do Harry'ego. — Może ty zaczniesz, kochanie?  
Harry czuł się równie zdezorientowany, co Niall, Liam oraz Zayn, ale poznawał ten błysk w oczach Louisa, więc jedynie wzruszył ramionami.  
— Od czego mam zacząć? — zapytał.  
Louis wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
— Pamiętasz, kiedy wprowadziliśmy do łóżka małe szarady…

 _ **…czyli historia o tym, jak Harry zabłysnął inteligencją.**_  
Harry z nieskrywaną fascynacją przyglądał się, jak ciało Louisa rozciąga się wokół jego palców, zapraszając go do środka z taką kurewską łatwością. Wolną dłonią pogłaskał go po udzie, wysuwając jednocześnie palce. Louis zajęczał smacznie.  
— Haz…  
Harry poprawił pozycję, rozprowadzając lubrykant po całej długości swojego członka. Westchnął ciężko, kiedy jego zmęczone kolana dały o sobie znać.  
Louis poderwał głowę z poduszki.  
— Czy ciebie to nudzi? — wysapał.  
Harry zamrugał, bo jego chłopak najwyraźniej pomylił ten odgłos z ziewnięciem. Nie zdążył jednak się wytłumaczyć, bo Louis kontynuował oburzonym, lekko zdyszanym tonem.  
— Może urozmaićmy to jakimiś zagadkami, co? Rozwiążemy krzyżówki? — Uniósł dłonie, jakby trzymając niewidzialną gazetę i długopis. — Na przykład, czy wiesz, jak jest żółw od tyłu?  
Przez chwilę Harry tylko na niego patrzył, a potem wszedł w niego jednym, wyćwiczonym ruchem.  
Louis wygiął plecy w łuk, wzdychając.  
— Czyli jednak wiesz, gratulacje — zdążył jeszcze wysapać, zanim Harry zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.

* * *

Zayn z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy palił papierosa. Liam nerwowo stukał nogą o podłogę i Harry z nieskrywaną dumą stwierdził, że dzielnie trzyma się z dala od telefonu. Niall jadł spokojnie frytki, co wiele mówiło o ich przyjaźni i szczegółach, jakimi się ze sobą dzielili przez te lata.  
— No świetnie — powiedział, gdy przełknął to, co miał w ustach. — Ale to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy.  
— Świadczy o tym, że potrafimy żartować w łóżku — odparł Harry. — Jak to się mówi? Nie powinieneś tego robić, jeśli nie potrafisz się z tego śmiać?  
Niall wzruszył ramionami i już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy odezwał się Louis.  
— To jeszcze nic. Teraz ja wam coś opowiem. Historię o tym…

 _ **…jak Louis zrobił sobie małą krzywdę.**_  
Louis przesunął dłońmi w górę ciała Harry’ego, szczypiąc mocno za sutki. Przez chwilę pławił się jego jękiem, a potem uniósł ręce jeszcze wyżej, leciutko przesuwając opuszkami w miejscu, gdzie szyja łączyła się z ramionami. Spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy, unosząc brwi.  
— Tak — jęknął Harry, pochylając się.  
Louis zaczekał, aż dokładnie złapie się jego ramion, a potem ułożył własne ręce na szyi chłopaka. Dokładnie i delikatnie objął ją palcami, kciuki kładąc na grdyce Harry’ego, która podrygiwała ostro przy każdym przełknięciu śliny.  
Wcisnął je w ciało, jednocześnie podrywając biodra w górę.  
Wydawało się, że ten motyw omawiali wieki temu i ciało Louisa zdawało się wiedzieć, jakiego nacisku i tempa użyć, więc nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, rozkoszując się w zamian widokiem zamglonego z przyjemności wzroku Harry’ego i kolejny raz szarpnął biodrami.  
— Ożeż kurwa jasna! — pisnął, kiedy jego prawe biodro zapłonęło żywym ogniem. — Ja jebie, Harry, Haz, skarbie, czekaj chwilę — piszczał i zabrał dłonie z jego szyi.  
Jedną przyłożył do bolącego miejsca, drugą zasłaniając oczy.  
Harry poruszył się, zdezorientowany, i zniżył się, biorąc członka głębiej w siebie. Louis znów zapiszczał, tym razem nie wiedząc sam, co czuje.  
— Lou? — usłyszał i spojrzał na Harry’ego przez palce. — Lou, kocie, co jest?  
Potrząsnął głową, zaciskając zęby i masując bolące miejsce.  
— Jebane biodro, chyba mi wypadło — wykrztusił.  
Spodziewał się wszystkiego — od tego, że Harry rozmasuje bolące miejsce, do tego, że zerwie się i pobiegnie do kuchni po lód — ale… ale nie _chichotu_. Zdziwiło go to tak, że prawie zapomniał o bólu.  
— Czy ty… drwisz z mojego cierpienia, Haroldzie? — zapytał oburzony.  
Harry przycisnął dłoń do ust, próbując powstrzymać śmiech.  
— Przepraszam — wyparskał, nie wyglądając, jakby było mu przykro. — Może powinniśmy nieco zwolnić tempo… — umilkł, przygryzając wargę.  
Louis wiedział, co nadchodzi.  
— Ani się waż — powiedział szybko. — Ani się…  
— Przecież w końcu masz już swoje lata, starcze — oznajmił Harry. Udał, że zerka na zegarek. — Czy to nie jest już czas na kolejną niebieską pigułkę?  
Louis zacisnął zęby, piorunując go wzrokiem. Chwycił go za biodra, zginając nogi w kolanach i krzywiąc się na kolejną, dzięki Bogu nieco mniejszą, falę bólu.  
Pół godziny później Harry skamlał już jego imię. (Później przyniósł mu też torebkę z lodem.) (Louis całował go, póki nie zabrakło mu tchu.)

* * * 

Harry ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że twarz Zayna przybrała nieco bardziej zaintrygowany wyraz. I chyba nie tylko on to zauważył, bo Liam zwrócił się do przyjaciela:  
— Nie mów, że naprawdę chcesz wysłuchać kolejnych opowiastek łóżkowych.  
Zayn zerknął na niego i wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie możesz powiedzieć, że słuchanie o nich nie jest fascynujące.  
Liam otworzył usta, a potem zamknął je z kłapnięciem i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami osunął się na kanapie. Niall również wpatrywał się w nich z zaciekawianiem.  
Louis dzięki ich uwadze jaśniał niczym słońce i Harry mógł tylko pławić się w jego blasku.  
— Haz? — zapytał chłopak, zerkając na niego z uśmiechem. Siedzieli teraz na jednym z foteli. W sensie, Harry siedział na fotelu, Louis wygodnie rozłożył się na jego kolanach. — Uczynisz mi ten honor i podzielisz się kolejną historią?  
Harry uśmiechnął się, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie.  
— Jasne. Posłuchajcie, moje dzieci, o tym, jak…

 _ **…o tym, jak Harry (zupełnie niechcący) obraził Louisa.**_  
Gdyby Harry się nad tym zastanowił, byłby szczerze zdziwiony tym, w jak wielu publicznych łazienkach uprawiał seks, nie łapiąc przy tym żadnej choroby. Miejsce, w którym znajdowali się teraz, nie było zbyt duże — jedna kabina, umywalka i duże lustro — chociaż i tak było o niebo lepsze od toalety w busie.  
— Nie wiem, czy to wypali — powiedział, obserwując jak Louis opada przed nim na kolana, próbując umieścić się tak, by brzeg umywalki nie wbijał mu się w plecy.  
— Daj spokój — odparł, patrząc w górę na Harry’ego. — Mamy całe dwadzieścia minut do następnego wywiadu, nie mam zamiaru zmarnować ani sekundy. — Uniósł dłonie, zabierając się za rozpinanie jego spodni. — Oczywiście poszłoby o wiele szybciej, gdybyś po prostu malował te spodnie na skórze. Wtedy nie musiałbym… się… tak szarpać.  
Harry odrzucił głowę w tył, kładąc rękę na włosach Louisa i zaciskając ją lekko, gdy chłopak w końcu ściągnął mu spodnie i przesunął wargami po jego penisie. Wysunął język przy główce, liżąc dokładnie, a potem wsunął ją do ust, wolną dłonią obciągając resztę jego członka. Z każdą chwilą brał go coraz głębiej, aż w końcu mógł dotknąć nosem podbrzusza.  
Harry z sapnięciem wygiął plecy, poruszając delikatnie biodrami.  
— Przy-przynajmniej — sapnął, gdy Louis zaczął lizać jego jądra, obciągając mu ręką. — Przynajmniej nie wyglądam jak ósme dziecko stróża. Och, Lou…  
Jęknął, gdy Louis odsunął się, a kiedy nie wrócił po kolejnej sekundzie, Harry spojrzał na niego. Znów jęknął, tym razem z przyjemności.  
Louis wyglądał… cóż, wyglądał, jakby właśnie komuś obciągał. Nie wypuścił penisa Harry’ego z dłoni, wolną ręką dotykając się przez luźne, dresowe spodnie. Po brodzie spływały mu stróżki śliny wymieszane z pierwszymi kroplami nasienia; usta miał również mokre, spuchnięte i zaczerwienione. Tylko wzrok ciskał cholerne błyskawice.  
— Harry — powiedział chłodno, zaciskając na nim rękę i Harry wciągnął z sykiem powietrze. — Czy ty mnie właśnie obraziłeś?  
Harry pokręcił gwałtownie głową, chcąc jedynie, aby Louis pozwolił mu dokończyć.  
— Chodzi mi o to — zaczął niewyraźnie, nie odrywając wzroku od smukłego nadgarstka poruszającego się pomiędzy nogami chłopaka — że, no wiesz, czasami ubierasz się jak bezdomny. A zawód stróża nie należy do zbyt dochodowych — paplał. — Więc, gdy ktoś taki ma jeszcze dużo dzieci, no sam rozumiesz — dokończył słabo. — Przepraszam? — dodał, uśmiechając się słabo i mając nadzieję, że na razie tyle wystarczy.  
Louis patrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią, ale w jego oczach błyszczało rozbawienie. Po chwili uśmiechnął się krzywo. Uniósł się nieco i zbliżył usta do penisa Harry’ego. Otworzył je, zaczynając szybko mu obciągać dłonią.  
— No dalej, jestem taki głodny — mruknął, muskając ustami główkę. — Nakarm mnie w tej chwili.  
Harry nie zdążył nawet poczuć się winny, bo doszedł gwałtownie i niespodziewanie. Dyszał ciężko, wpatrując się w brudnawy sufit toalety. Słyszał, że Louis podnosi się z kolan i wskakuje na blat przy umywalce.  
— Jesteś okropny — powiedział, w końcu na niego patrząc.  
Louis tylko wyszczerzył się zadziornie. Na jego policzku widniała biała smuga, której chyba nie miał zamiaru sam zmywać, ponieważ jedynie odsunął pasek dresów, wyjmując własnego twardego penisa.  
— I tak mnie kochasz — wymruczał, gdy Harry zbliżył się do niego.  
Przewrócił oczami z udawaną obojętnością.  
— Niestety — westchnął.  
 _Najmocniej na świecie_ zdawały się mówić jego usta.  
Louis doskonale wszystko rozumiał.

* * *

Dłoń Louisa przeczesywała delikatnie jego włosy, kiedy Harry skończył mówić. Spojrzał na resztę chłopców. Zayn patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem i Harry uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu.  
— Jesteś takim idiotą, Harry — parsknął. — Nie obraża się osoby, która dobrowolnie wsadza twojego kutasa do ust. Zapomniałeś już, jakie kurewsko ostre kły ma twój chłopak?  
Przyjaciele wybuchli zgodnym śmiechem, a Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami, rumieniąc się lekko.  
Niall przestał jeść, obejmując kolana ramionami i patrząc na nich spokojnie.  
— Powiedzmy, że wam wierzę — powiedział poważnie. — Macie jeszcze jakieś opowiastki w zanadrzu?  
— Och, tysiące — odparł Louis, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Ale chyba na dzisiaj już wystarczy, nie uważacie?  
Harry przyglądał się jak Liam z udawaną nonszalancją zerka na telefon, sprawdzając godzinę.  
— Pierwsza połowa meczu i tak już się skończyła — oznajmił lekko. — I tak zabawicie nas lepiej niż reklamy.  
— To świetnie — powiedział szybko Louis. — Na koniec opowiem wam historię o tym…

 _ **…jak Louis popłakał się w łóżku.**_  
Uwielbiał takie spokojne wieczory, kiedy mogli spędzić we dwójkę kilka cichych godzin, chłonąc siebie nawzajem i ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Na samym początku ich związku wszystko zdawało się buzować od tej dziwnej _potrzeby_ bycia razem, ciągłego dotyku i upewnienia się, że druga osoba jest tuż obok. Teraz uspokoili się nieco, pewni w swoim wyborze i pewni, że nigdy nie są skazani tylko na siebie.  
Louis wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, jęcząc cicho przy każdym ruchu Harry’ego. Była to chyba jego ulubiona pozycja, bo wydawała mu się niesamowicie intymna, mimo że nie pozwalała na jakąś strasznie głęboką penetrację. Chwycił leżącą na jego brzuchu dłoń i ścisnął mocno, gdy penis chłopaka po raz kolejny musnął jego prostatę.  
— Już blisko — sapnął, przyciskając plecy do torsu za sobą i odchylając głowę w tył.  
Harry przytaknął, przyciskając usta do jego szyi i zabrał dłoń, zsuwając ją niżej i zamykając na twardym członku Louisa.  
Jęknął, czując, że wystarczy jeszcze kilka ruchów, aby… nagle wszystko znieruchomiało.  
Szarpnął się, nie wiedząc o co chodzi.  
— Haz? — zapytał. — Haz, co jest…  
Harry pokręcił gwałtownie głową i Louis poczuł jak ciało chłopaka spina się całe. Już miał się odwracać, kiedy Harry głośno i długo beknął w jego szyję.  
W pokoju zapadła martwa cisza, a w powietrzu rozniósł się ostry i nieprzyjemny zapach.  
— Jezus, Louis, tak strasznie… — zaczął Harry, ale Louis parsknął śmiechem, przerywając mu.  
Później nie mógł przestać się śmiać, nawet wtedy, gdy Harry znów zaczął się ruszać, chyba w desperacji, by jakoś załagodzić sytuację.  
Chichotał, gdy dochodził, jęcząc pomiędzy parsknięciami. Całe jego ciało drżało, a mięśnie tyłka zacisnęły się wokół członka Harry’ego, przyspieszając tym jego orgazm.  
Louis nadal się śmiał, gdy Harry przewrócił go na plecy. Po policzkach spływały mu łzy.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — usłyszał pytanie i znów parsknął na widok przerażenia i konsternacji na twarzy chłopaka.  
Pokiwał głową, otarł łzy i przyciągnął go do pocałunku, szczerząc się w jego usta.  
— To był najśmieszniejszy orgazm w moim życiu — oznajmił. — Boże, uwielbiam cię, z tobą nigdy nie jest nudno.  
Całowali się przez chwilę i Louis poczuł, że ciało Harry’ego rozluźnia się z ulgą.  
Odsunął się i znów parsknął.  
— Ale już nigdy nie zjemy tak ciężkostrawnej kolacji przed seksem.  
Harry zaczerwienił się, zakrywając oczy dłonią.

* * *

— Jesteście obrzydliwi — orzekli chłopcy zgodnie. — Obrzydliwie romantyczni.  
Harry i Louis jedynie wzruszyli ramionami. Louis w końcu pozwolił im włączyć telewizor, gdzie akurat zaczynała się druga połowa meczu.  
Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach Niall zadał ostatnie pytanie:  
— Każde opowieści mają jakiś morał. Jaki mają wasze?  
Louis uśmiechnął się.  
— Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś go zrozumieć najlepiej, Nialler. — Spojrzał na Harry’ego, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła. — No, kocie? To proste.  
Harry kiwnął głową. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał poważnie na chłopców:  
— Śmiech to zdrowie, moi drodzy panowie — powiedział zwięźle.

**KONIEC**


End file.
